Félicitation ? Les malheurs de Harry
by Moca Lykke
Summary: Il n'y a pas vraiment d'intrigue, juste un délire. Mais le délire de qui ?


Juste un délire qui passait par là…

S'il y a des fautes, désolé. J'ai relu plusieurs fois mais il n'est pas impossible que certaines se soient cachés pendant l'inspection.

* * *

**Félicitations ?**

**Les malheurs de Harry.**

Harry, campé en plein milieu du couloir, pointa un doigt accusateur sur le blond qui lui faisait face, prit une profonde inspiration et attaqua :

- Je suis amoureux de toi !

Le blond cligna des yeux.

- Ah, euh… Moi aussi.

Là, Harry ne savait plus trop quoi faire. C'est qu'il s'attendait à tout, mais vraiment à TOUT, (allant jusqu'à imaginer l'autre lui répondant qu'il était amoureux de Ron, Ron ravit, magnifique dans sa robe blanche à dentelles, et lui, assistant à leur mariage en pleurant au dessus de son sac de riz…) donc à tout… sauf à ça. Alors il demanda, méfiant :

- Toi aussi tu es amoureux de toi ?

- Non, moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi, corrigea obligeamment l'autre.

- Oh…

Harry essaya de réfléchir, mais il sentait son cerveau tourner paresseusement dans sa boite crânienne, pas du tout coopératif. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour méditer sur la situation.

- Bon, et bien, euh… C'est cool. A plus tard.

Marche arrière, rotation à 180°, on écrase l'accélérateur.

Ron qui court vers lui, radieux, relevant le bas de sa robe blanche pour ne pas trébucher.

- Hé Harry ! commence-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Le Harry en question qui tente vainement de s'arrêter avant de percuter la meringue rousse qui était, il y a encore peu de temps, son meilleur ami.

Blanc. C'est moelleux et cotonneux. Harry comprend mieux. Il est mort et ça c'est le paradis. Tout blanc et tout doux. Les nuages, les anges, bref le Paradis. Bon, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se plaindre mais il pensait que chez les anges il serait au moins débarrassé de sa migraine.

- Euh, Harry. Tu pourrais sortir de mes jupes, s'il te plait ?

- Dieu ?

- Non Harry, c'est ton pote Ron. Tu te souviens ? Ron Weasley.

Harry se sentit tiré en arrière mais il se débattit, il voulait rester au paradis. Ron allait épouser Malfoy alors il préférait rester sur son nuage et apprendre l'art de la harpe avec les petits anges.

- Il n'a pas l'air bien, il faudrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie, suggéra la voix de Ron.

- Je m'en occupe, répondit une autre voix, féminine celle-là. _Profondus sommeillus. _(NdA : Kézaco ?)

~o~o~o~

Quand Harry se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux. La seconde qu'il était dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Et la troisième que Draco Malfoy était à son chevet.

Harry rougit en se souvenant de son rêve dans lequel le blond avait dit l'aimer. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, sinon comment expliquer qu'il ait vu Ron en robe de mariée ?, alors pourquoi le Serpentard était-il là ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi lui-même se trouvait-il à l'infirmerie ?

Draco, voyant qu'il était réveillé, se pencha légèrement vers Harry avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Pott… Harry. Ça va ?

- Euh, oui. Je crois. Pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie ?

- Tu t'es soudain mis à déliré alors Grang… Hermione t'a jeté un sort de sommeil et on t'a fait léviter jusqu'ici. Madame Pomfresh nous à dit que tu avais une forte fièvre.

De la fièvre. Ça expliquait le rêve.

- Mais pourquoi toi tu es ici ? questionna Harry.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Euh… Je me souviens juste avoir fait un rêve bizarre avec Ron en robe de mariée…

Il laissa sa voix s'éteindre doucement sans en dire plus.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, assena l'autre.

- Quoi ? Alors ça veut dire que… qu'avant… j'ai vraiment… à toi…, bafouilla Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécut en rougissant violemment.

- En effet. Tu m'as dit être amoureux de moi, confirma Draco.

- Et toi, tu… tu…?

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi, moi aussi, compléta le blond dans un sourire.

Harry se demanda une seconde s'il n'avait pas encore de la fièvre. Draco était tellement beau quand il souriait comme ça.

Sourire qui s'élargit quand le Serpentard vit l'air troublé du Gryffondor.

- Hum, hum. Alors, euh, commença Harry pour se donner une contenance, pourquoi Ron était-il recouvert de dentelle ?

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait perdu un pari ou quelque chose comme ça, souffla Draco en se penchant sur le visage du brun.

- Oh, ça explique tout, répondit ce dernier distraitement, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Comme hypnotisé, il regardait l'autre approcher avec la sensation d'être un lapin sans défense sur le point de se faire dévorer et se rendit compte qu'étrangement, il n'avait rien contre le fait de se faire dévorer par Draco Malfoy.

**FIN**

* * *

**Message Urgent**

J'ai kidnappé Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Si vous voulez les revoir, mettez 50 reviews en petites coupures dans un sac de sport Nike bleu marine et déposez-le sur le lien en bas de la page.

Muahahahaha !

Diaboliquement vôtre.

* * *

*Note : _Alors, je ne suis pas croyante mais, pour moi : tu es au paradis, tu entends une voix, 1+1=Dieu. J'aurais pu mettre Merlin à la place mais je trouvais que ça ne faisait pas très sérieux. (comment ça de qui je me moque ?)_


End file.
